Act III, Scene I
by Tang Si Ming-Yue
Summary: And suddenly, the casting for Romeo and Juliet didn't seem so outrageous anymore.


A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know… I haven't updated any of my stories in quite a while. School's been WAY hectic (homework, projects, theatre, Morp (which is what we call our Sadie Hawkins dance), life in general… lol!), and I haven't been able to do much since Christmas break! (Huh… it hasn't been as long as it feels, then…) So I promise I'll work on those whenever my time lets me, mkay? -grins-

Anyways, this story came to me in English. We're reading Romeo and Juliet in there, the script version, and when we were picking who we wanted to read, I somehow ended up as Romeo despite the fact that I'm a girl… haha! Anyways, onwards you must go…

Disclaimer: -in British accent- I do not own Avatar or any of the contents of the show.

Sokka: Ooh! I can talk like that, too! -in Jamaican accent- See, mon? Aren't I so good at British accents, mon?

Me: …Riiiiight…

Act III, Scene I

In the English classroom of Kuruk High School, Sokka sighed. Another seemingly-endless period had just been spent reading _Romeo and Juliet_, a story that, much like the class, seemed to go on and on. Perhaps reading it would not have been so bad if the teacher just read the book herself, droning on and on as Sokka slept in his second-hand desk in the back of the room. That was usually how it worked.

Unfortunately, that wasn't what the teacher had in mind.

Ms. Wu had made it clear that the class was to read the script version of the timeless tale. Assigning everyone a part, she made sure that _no one_ was left out of participation.

Including Sokka.

Sokka had been outraged, of course, but not wanted to risk _another_ detention, he kept his mouth shut tight. Other students upset about the arrangement had not been so smart.

The casting of the reading was something that everyone considered rather… odd. Many wondered what Ms. Wu had been thinking, assigning such roles to such people.

Take Sokka for an example. He had been cast as Benvolio, a naïve and peace-wanting fellow. He was always trying to stop the pointless fights, and he also had some trouble making puns and mean jokes. The character was _obviously_ the opposite of the Water Triber. Sokka was a _warrior,_ after all, and earned joy from a good fight – not to mention he could make a decent pun. No, Benvolio seemed more like Aang in personality.

Aang, though, was playing Mercutio. Sokka nearly laughed aloud as he thought of it, for Mercutio was a perverted man always looking for a fight. He enjoyed insults, lust, and anything troublesome. This was certainly not someone the kind monk should play.

Jet was assigned the part of Juliet's nurse. That, in itself, was hysterical.

The part of sweet and gentle Juliet herself was performed by none other than Toph, loud and rambunctious. She was as upset as Sokka was – _she_ had been hoping for Mercutio's role.

Katara's part in the play may very well have been the oddest of all. She, the sweet, loving, caring, _feminine_ Katara was playing – of all people – Romeo.

She grumbled often when she had first found out. But later on, despite her masculine role, she liked the long monologues and main part in the script. But Katara laughed almost as hard as Toph did whenever they professed their love for each other.

Suki had confided in Sokka one day that she thought that Aang and Katara, their love secret to no one but each other, would have been rather cute playing the parts of Romeo and Juliet…

…to which Sokka replied, "Which one would play Romeo?"

But, thinking about it, it would have been rather ironic in a perfect coincidence kind of way. Obviously, though, Ms. Wu had had other plans for the characters they were to be.

It was obvious insanity on their teacher's part.

Doing a little stretch, Sokka walked out of the classroom and into the hallway, reviewing the scene that they had read over that day in class…

Mercutio, aka Aang, and Tybalt, aka Haru, had gotten into a fight on the streets. Romeo, also known as Katara, found them and, attempting to stop them, grabbed Mercutio. Unfortunately, Tybalt took the opportunity and stabbed Mercutio.

Romeo, furious over the death of his friend, took his own sword and killed Tybalt in one swift motion.

Sokka had seen Katara flinch when the narrator, Meng, read the italicized action of Tybalt swiping his sword through Mercutio. Curiously wondering why she did such a thing but not pondering on it too long, he took off down the halls, aimlessly looking at posters and art projects hanging from the walls.

"Katara… Katara!"

Hearing the familiar voices of Haru, Jet, and Teo shouting his sister's name, he sped his walk towards the sound to see what the commotion was.

Finding the four teenagers, he hid behind a wall of lockers in order to spy.

Katara turned around to see the three boys looking at her, Jet smirking as usual.

"Yeah?" she asked, her brows furrowing.

"Why'd you have to go and kill me like that?" Haru asked, laughing.

Katara merely looked confused. "What are you on about?"

"Y'know, in the play?" Teo said helpfully.

"So what's up with you killing Haru, huh?" Jet asked, the piece of grass hanging from his mouth nearly quivering with silent laughter.

Katara seemed to immediately become sour. The boys noticed and stopped their chuckles almost as quickly. The three stood there, waiting for her say.

Crossing her arms, Katara lifted her chin indignantly and said in a cold and unforgiving voice, "You killed Aang." Then, spinning on her heel, she walked briskly to her next class.

Jet, Haru, and Teo were left dumbfounded. Sokka's eyebrows raised in shock.

Suddenly, Ms. Wu's casting didn't seem so farfetched anymore. More than anything, it was spot on.

A/N: I think I actually like this… :D So this was based off a real life event. We got to the scene in which Tybalt kills Mercutio and Romeo kills Tybalt because of it. I was Romeo and my friends Taylor and Hayden were playing Mercutio and Tybalt. Some kid went, "Gosh, why'd you have to go and kill Hayden??" and I said, "Hey, he killed Taylor."

And so it was born.

It's kind of upsetting how short it is, though… hm.

For my readers out there, I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated Sokka's Diary, Separated We Are, OR Perfectly Piratical! I'm desperately trying to even find time to write it, but my biology grade is slipping miserably and I have _other_ difficulties to deal with, too. Unfortunately, I won't be able to work on anything this weekend because I have a band competition type thing, I have to get measured for a dress, and I have to do a biology project on bacterium that's due Monday. So I'm not exactly free. So, once again, I'll get on it as SOON as possible! -grins-

I REALLY like reviews… _just saying._

With that being said… **REVIEW!! OR ELSE I'LL HAVE THE RABID BEARS IN MY SCHOOL CAFETERIA TABLES SHOVE OREO TRUFFLES DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!**

…**Yeah, don't ask… well, I guess you could if you really wanted to. :D**

Tangy


End file.
